lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador Discussão:Lostdi
*Desejo-lhe uma boa estadia na LostPedia! -- 12h15min de 2 de Agosto de 2008 (PDT) Discussões Caro usuário...... Eu sou um dos administradores da LOSTpédia e vi que você editou a página de um usuário por acidente. Quando você for enviar uma mensagem para um usuário ou escrever algo sobre uma página, vá na página de discussão, que tem link no alto da página usual, onde está escrito "Discussão". Vá lá, mesmo que o link esteja em vermelho. E não esqueça: no final da mensagem, coloque ~~~~......ou clique no link de assinatura nas ferramentas de edição. Abraços -- 22h47min de 12 de julho de 2009 (UTC) Assinatura Caro usuário, reparamos que você não assina suas mensagens em páginas de discussão. Sempre que adicionar uma nova mensagem em uma página de discussão, não se esqueça de colocar ~~~~ ao seu final, para que você seja reconhecido. Considere isso como apenas um aviso. 03h55min de 16 de julho de 2009 (UTC) Concurso 6ª Temporada *Olá Lostdi. Desculpa, só li sua mensagem agora. Eu guardei o seu e-mail pra adicionar no msn, embora já faça um bom tempo que eu não entro nele (preguiça virtual eu acho). Se você precisar de algum tipo de esclarecimento sobre a história, que te ajude a criar o seu proximo roteiro, pode perguntar na minha página de discussão, será um prazer ajudar. Só não sei o quanto eu posso contribuir sem influenciar a sua história, já que a diversão do jogo é ver como cada autor continua as idéias do autor anterior. De qualquer forma, estou a disposição. See you... Alleydrunkcat 00h24min de 19 de julho de 2009 (UTC) *Eu vi a sua mensagem na semana passada, mas esqueci a minha senha e num lembrava de jeito nenhum. Onde eu to morando a internet é muito concorrida, seria difícil me encontrar online. Eu gosto da sugestão do usuário acima, você pode escrever na minha página de discussão. É até melhor porque assim eu posso responder com mais calma ;) BeckyMarin 16h14min de 4 de setembro de 2009 (UTC) Português Olá; sou eu, o Yan. Cara, você está tendo MUITO erro de português. Você escreveu "Mais" onde o certo seria "Mas", "Estranhão" - ESSA PALAVRA NEM EXISTE!; Piramede, Decediu! Pelo amor de Deus né...sei lá, consulta um Word antes de salvar suas edições aqui, estuda mais português ou pede para alguém verificar se seu texto está correto, ou a gente é obrigado a ter bloquear...abrç 13h25min de 9 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) : E outra coisa, não use palavras como gírias nem comentários próprios ou apelidos, afinal, nós somos uma enciclopédia, e para comentários, temos a opção "blog". Com isso, eu inclui aquele tipo de frase "então nós vemos", no caso de uma revelação, como o tubarão na realidade alternativa. Sempre escreva na terceira pessoa. "Numa realidade alternativa, em 22 de setembro de 2004, havia um tubarão, nadando em volta da Estátua, submersa, assim como toda a Ilha"...é mais complicado, mas é o correto. 13h28min de 9 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) : ¬¬' agora não adianta mais, eu já consertei.......com S, concertei não existe...e nãoi esqueça de assinar suas mensagens quando for em uma página de discussão ¬¬', e para de cometer esses erros, ou repito nós somos obrigados a te banir...outra coisa, não coloca links em TODAS as vezes que o nome de um personagem aparece 13h53min de 9 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) Bloqueio Primeiro, o certo é John...e não Jhon. O motivo pelo qual eu te bloqueeei é porque você está inserindo conteúdos totalmente sem sentido em aglumas páginas. Antes de editar qualquer coisa, tenha certeza de estar fazendo o certo, e se não tiver essa certeza, pergunte antes. Aproveite esse tempo que você está bloqueado para ler alguns manuais, ou dar uma olhada nas páginas, verificando padrões e coisas do tipo. Leia, por exemplo, essa página: Ajuda:Editar. 19h24min de 9 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC) RE: Justin Eu vi q naum tem foto ^^ eh q a foto tem q estar em um formato especifico, ou a caixa fica deformada...tem q ser uma foto quadrada....mas naum liga naum q eu jah to providenciando. 16h17min de 11 de fevereiro de 2010 (UTC)